The present disclosure relates to sports equipment, and more particularly to a football sled with a range of motion to simulate a blocker.
Football has continued to evolve into a faster more lateral movement game as the athletes get bigger, stronger, and more importantly, faster. Various types of football training equipment is used to allow players to practice their techniques without facing off against another live player.
A common example of such equipment is a football training sled for teaching fundamental and functional techniques such as tackling and blocking. A typical football sled includes a horizontal base, including one or more sled-like runners and a padded vertical extension mounted at one end of the sled base. The padded portion of the sled may be sized and shaped to represent an opposing player. A lineman may practice blocking techniques by blocking against the padded portion of the sled, driving the sled straight backwards as he would an opposing player.